protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Persistente Atração do Nacionalismo
Fredy Perlman Em nosso século, a morte do nacionalismo foi proclamada inúmeras vezes: - depois da primeira guerra mundial, quando os últimos impérios da Europa, o austríaco e o turco, fragmentaram-se em nações autônomas, de modo que – excetuados os sionistas – não restaram nacionalistas; - depois do golpe de estado bolchevique, quando foi afirmado que as lutas da burguesia por autodeterminação tinham sido substituídas pelas lutas dos trabalhadores, que não têm pátria; - depois da derrota militar da Itália fascista e da Alemanha nacional-socialista, quando as conseqüências genocidas do nacionalismo foram mostradas para todo o mundo e se pensou, então, que o nacionalismo como credo e como prática estava desacreditado para sempre. No entanto, quarenta anos depois da derrota militar dos fascistas e nacional-socialistas, podemos ver que o nacionalismo não apenas sobrevive, mas renasceu com mais força. O nacionalismo foi revitalizado, não só pela chamada direita, mas também e principalmente pela chamada esquerda. Depois da guerra nacional-socialista, o nacionalismo deixou de ser exclusividade dos conservadores, se tornou credo e prática dos revolucionários, chegando a se exibir como o único que realmente funciona. Esquerdistas e nacionalistas revolucionários insistem que seu nacionalismo não tem nada em comum com o nacionalismo dos fascistas e nacional-socialistas, que o seu é o nacionalismo dos oprimidos, que oferece a libertação tanto pessoal quanto cultural. As exigências dos nacionalistas revolucionários foram difundidas pelo mundo por duas das mais antigas instituições hierárquicas, que sobrevivem ainda hoje: o Estado chinês e a igreja católica. Atualmente, o nacionalismo se apresenta como estratégia, ciência e teologia da libertação, como realização da máxima iluminista segundo a qual conhecimento é poder, como uma resposta comprovada à questão 'Que fazer?'. Para questionar esses postulados e vê-los num contexto, tenho que perguntar o que é o nacionalismo – não só o novo nacionalismo revolucionário, mas também o antigo e conservador. Não posso começar definindo o termo, porque o nacionalismo não é uma palavra com uma definição estática, mas um termo que cobre uma série de experiências históricas diferentes. Começarei fazendo um breve esboço de algumas destas experiências. --- De acordo com uma concepção errônea (e manipulatória) comumente aceita, o imperialismo é relativamente recente, consistindo na colonização do mundo inteiro e no último estágio do capitalismo. Tal diagnóstico aponta uma cura específica: o nacionalismo é oferecido como antídoto do imperialismo; as guerras de libertação nacional são recomendadas para romper com o império capitalista. Esse diagnóstico serve a um propósito, mas não descreve nenhum evento ou situação. Estamos mais próximos da verdade quando analisamos essa concepção em suas raízes e afirmamos que o imperialismo foi o primeiro estágio do capitalismo, que o mundo foi subseqüentemente colonizado por estados-nações e que o nacionalismo é o estágio dominante, o atual, e (esperamos) o último estágio do capitalismo. Os fatos deste acontecimento não foram descobertos ontem, são tão familiares quanto a concepção errônea que os nega. Por diversas razões, tem sido conveniente esquecer que, até poucos séculos atrás, as potências dominantes da Eurásia não eram estados-nações, mas impérios. Um Império Celestial, governado pela dinastia Ming, um Império Islâmico, governado pela dinastia otomana, e um Império Católico, dirigido pela dinastia Habsburgo, todos se enfrentavam pela posse do mundo conhecido. Dos três, os católicos foram não os primeiros, mas os últimos imperialistas. O Império Celestial dos Ming dominou a maior parte do leste da Ásia e tinha enviado grandes navios comerciais ultramar um século antes de os navegantes católicos invadirem o México. Os que elogiam o triunfo católico esquecem que, entre 1420 e 1430, o burocrata imperial chinês Cheng Ho comandou expedições navais de 70.000 homens e navegou ao redor da Malásia, Indonésia e Ceilão, além do Golfo Pérsico, Mar Vermelho e África. Os que enaltecem os conquistadores católicos menosprezam os êxitos do império otomano, que conquistou a maioria das províncias ocidentais do antigo império romano, o norte da África, Arábia, o Oriente Médio e metade da Europa, controlou o Mediterrâneo e chegou às portas de Viena. Para escapar do cerco, o império católico se voltou para o oeste, além dos limites do mundo conhecido. No entanto, foram os católicos que "descobriram a América" e cometeram a destruição genocida, junto com a pilhagem de sua "descoberta", mudando o equilíbrio de forças entre os impérios da Eurásia. Os impérios chinês e turco teriam matado menos se tivessem "descoberto a América"? Os três impérios consideravam os estrangeiros como inumanos e, portanto, como suas legítimas presas. Os chineses os consideravam bárbaros; os muçulmanos e católicos, infiéis. O termo infiel não é tão brutal quanto o termo bárbaro, já que um infiel deixa de ser uma presa legítima e se torna um ser humano completo pelo simples ato de se converter à verdadeira fé, enquanto que um bárbaro permanece uma presa até ser subjugado pelo civilizador. O termo infiel e a moral que oculta entraram em conflito com a prática dos invasores católicos. A contradição entre palavras e atos foi notada muito cedo por um crítico, um padre chamado Las Casas, que denunciou as cerimônias de conversão como pretextos para separar e exterminar os infiéis, e que os convertidos não eram tratados como semelhantes católicos, mas como escravos. As críticas de Las Casas apenas importunaram a igreja católica e o imperador. Aprovaram-se leis e informantes foram enviados, mas com poucos resultados, porque os dois objetivos das expedições católicas, a conversão e a pilhagem, eram contraditórios. A maioria dos clérigos se resignou com o saque do ouro e a danação das almas. O imperador católico dependia cada vez mais da riqueza saqueada para pagar os gastos da casa real, do exército e as frotas que transportavam o butim. A pilhagem continuava a ter prioridade sobre a conversão, mas os católicos ainda ficavam embaraçados. Sua ideologia não se adaptava à sua prática. Os católicos superestimavam suas conquistas dos astecas e incas, cujas instituições descreveram como similares às do Império Habsburgo e com práticas religiosas tão demoníacas quanto as do inimigo oficial, o temido império dos turcos otomanos. Mas os católicos não priorizaram as guerras de extermínio contra comunidades que não tinham nem imperadores nem exércitos permanentes. Tais atos, apesar de perpetrados com regularidade, conflitavam com sua ideologia e não eram muito heróicos. A contradição entre a fé dos invasores e seus atos não foi resolvida pelos católicos imperiais. Ela foi resolvida com os primeiros sinais de uma nova forma social: o estado-nação. Dois deles apareceram no mesmo ano, 1561, quando um dos aventureiros de além-mar proclamou-se independente do império, e quando diversos banqueiros e provedores do imperador iniciaram uma guerra de independência. O aventureiro Lope de Aguirre não encontrou apoio suficiente e foi executado. Os banqueiros e provedores mobilizaram os habitantes de várias províncias que, desmembradas do império, viriam a ser conhecidas como Holanda. Esses dois eventos ainda não eram lutas de libertação nacional. Foram prenúncios do que viria e ecos do passado. No império romano, os guardas pretorianos, cuja tarefa era proteger o imperador, chegaram a assumir algumas funções do imperador e, eventualmente, tomaram o poder, substituindo-o. No império árabe islâmico, o califa contratou guarda-costas turcos para se proteger. Os guardas turcos, como os pretorianos, assumiram muitas das funções do califa até se apossarem do palácio e do governo imperiais. Lope de Aguirre e os nobres holandeses não eram guarda-costas dos monarcas de Habsburgo, mas o aventureiro colonial dos Andes e as casas comerciais e financeiras assumiram cargos imperiais importantes. Estes rebeldes, como os guardas romanos e turcos, queriam se libertar da indignidade espiritual e do encargo material de servir o imperador. Assumiram os poderes do imperador; que não era, para eles, senão um parasita. Aguirre, o aventureiro colonial foi, aparentemente, inepto como rebelde; sua hora ainda não havia chegado. Os nobres holandeses não eram tão ineptos e sua hora havia chegado. Não derrubaram o império; eles o racionalizaram. As casas comerciais e financeiras holandesas já possuíam a maioria das riquezas do novo mundo. Receberam-nas em pagamento por abastecer as armadas, o exército e a casa imperiais. Então, começaram a pilhar as colônias por conta própria e em seu próprio benefício, livres do senhor parasita. E, já que não eram católicos, mas protestantes calvinistas, não viam qualquer contradição entre palavras e atos. Não pregavam a salvação das almas. Sua crença lhes dizia que um deus inescrutável tinha salvado ou condenado as almas desde o começo dos tempos e que nenhum sacerdote holandês poderia mudar os planos desse deus. Os holandeses não eram cruzados. Limitaram-se a fazer uma pilhagem não-heróica, sem caráter, calculada e metódica. As frotas partiam e retornavam conforme o programado. O fato de que os estrangeiros pilhados fossem infiéis se tornou menos importante do que o fato de que não eram holandeses. Os pioneiros do nacionalismo da Eurásia ocidental cunharam o termo 'selvagem'. Era um sinônimo de 'bárbaro', usado pelo Império celestial eurasiático. Os dois termos designavam seres humanos como presas legítimas. * * * Nos dois séculos seguintes, as invasões, dominações e pilhagens iniciadas pelos habsburgos foram imitadas por outras casas reais européias. Vistos pelas lentes dos historiadores nacionalistas, todos os colonizadores, dos primeiros aos últimos, são nações: Espanha, Holanda, Inglaterra, França. Mas, vistas numa perspectiva do passado, os colonizadores eram os Habsburgo, os Tudor, os Stuart, os Bourboun, os Orange - isto é, as dinastias que possuíam a riqueza e o poder desde a queda do império romano ocidental. Os invasores podem ser vistos sob as duas perspectivas porque uma transição estava acontecendo naquele momento. Estas entidades não eram meros Estados feudais, mas também não eram completamente nações; já possuíam alguns atributos do estado-nação, mas não todos. O mais notório elemento faltante era o exército nacional. Os Tudor e os Bourbon já manipulavam a aparência inglesa ou francesa de seus súditos, sobretudo para as guerras contra súditos de outras monarquias. Mas nem escoceses e irlandeses, nem corsos e provençais foram recrutados para combater e morrer por "amor à pátria". A guerra era um desgastante encargo feudal, uma corvéia; os únicos voluntários eram os aventureiros que sonhavam com ouro; os únicos patriotas tinham como pátria o Eldorado. Os dogmas do que viria a ser o credo nacionalista não atraíram as dinastias governantes, que permaneciam ligadas a seus credos. Os novos dogmas eram atraentes para os funcionários mais altos das dinastias, seus prestamistas, seus traficantes de especiarias, fornecedores militares e saqueadores de colônias. Estas pessoas, como Lope de Aguirre e os nobres holandeses, assim como os antigos guardas romanos e turcos, assumiriam funções fundamentais embora continuassem subalternas. Alguns deles, talvez a maioria, se arriscaram para sacudir a indignidade e o jugo, para se libertar do senhor parasita ou continuar a exploração dos camponeses e a pilhagem das colônias por sua própria conta e benefício. Essa gente, que mais tarde seria chamada de burguesia ou classe média, se tornou rica e poderosa desde as primeiras frotas enviadas para o oeste. Uma parte de suas riquezas veio das colônias saqueadas, como pagamento pelos serviços que forneciam ao imperador; e seria depois chamada de acumulação primitiva do capital. A outra parte de suas riquezas veio da pilhagem dos camponeses e vizinhos de sua própria região, com um método depois conhecido como capitalismo. O método não era inteiramente novo, mas se tornou muito difundido depois que as classes médias se apossaram da prata e do ouro do Novo Mundo. Essas classes médias assumiram cargos importantes, mas ainda não tinham exercido o controle do poder político central. Na Inglaterra, destronaram um monarca e proclamaram a república, mas, temendo que as energias populares que eles mesmos desencadearam contra as classes altas se voltassem contra a classe média, logo entronizaram um monarca da mesma dinastia. O nacionalismo ainda não tinha realmente surgido até o final do século XVIII, quando duas explosões, separadas por treze anos, abalaram a relativa estabilidade das duas classes altas e modificou permanentemente a geografia política do globo. Uma, em 1776, quando comerciantes e aventureiros coloniais repetiram o feito de Aguirre quando tentou proclamar sua independência da dinastia governante no ultramar. Eles superaram seu predecessor ao mobilizar a população da colônia e cortar os laços com o império britânico. A outra, em 1789, quando mercadores ilustrados e escribas ultrapassaram seus precursores holandeses na mobilização, não de algumas províncias periféricas, mas da população inteira, destronando e assassinando o monarca Bourbon governante, e convertendo todos os vínculos feudais em nacionais. Estes dois eventos marcaram o fim de uma era. Daí em diante, mesmo as dinastias sobreviventes rápida ou gradualmente se tornaram nacionalistas, e os Estados monárquicos que permaneceram assumiram cada vez mais os atributos de Estados-nações. * * * As duas revoluções do século XVIII foram muito diferentes. Contribuíram para o credo e a prática do nacionalismo com elementos diversos e até conflitantes. As duas rebeliões romperam com os laços de lealdade a uma casa monárquica e desembocaram no estabelecimento de estados-nações capitalistas, mas entre o primeiro ato e o segundo havia pouca coisa em comum. Os principais animadores das duas revoltas estavam familiarizados com as doutrinas racionalistas do Iluminismo, mas o estilo dos americanos lhes acarretou problemas políticos, principalmente o de estabelecer uma máquina estatal que continuasse funcionando sem o rei George. Alguns franceses foram mais longe: puseram o problema de reestruturar não só o Estado, mas toda a sociedade; desafiaram não apenas os laços de sujeição ao monarca, mas também os do escravo ao senhor, um laço que permanecia sagrado para os americanos. Ambos conheciam a observação de Jean-Jacques Rousseau de que os seres humanos nasceram livres, apesar de, por toda parte, estarem acorrentados, mas os franceses entenderam as cadeias mais literalmente e fizeram um esforço maior para quebrá-las. Influenciados por doutrinas racionalistas, como a de Rousseau, os revolucionários franceses tentaram aplicar a razão social ao ambiente humano do mesmo modo que a razão natural, ou ciência, estava começando a ser aplicada ao ambiente natural. Rousseau havia trabalhado nisso, ele tentara estabelecer a justiça social no papel, confiando os assuntos humanos a uma entidade que encarnasse a vontade geral. Os revolucionários se sublevaram para estabelecer a justiça social não só no papel, mas entre seres humanos mobilizados e armados, muitos deles enfurecidos e, na maioria, pobres. A entidade abstrata de Rousseau materializou-se num Comitê de Salvação (ou Saúde) Pública, uma organização policial que pretendia ser a encarnação da vontade geral. Os virtuosos membros do comitê aplicaram as descobertas da razão aos assuntos humanos. Consideravam-se os cirurgiões da nação. Eles moldaram a sociedade com suas obsessões pessoais mediante a navalha decapitadora do Estado. A aplicação da ciência ao meio ambiente transformou-se em terror sistemático. A guilhotina era o instrumento da razão e da justiça. O terror decapitou os antigos governantes até se voltar contra os revolucionários. O medo levou a uma reação que varreu o terror, assim como a justiça. A energia desencadeada dos patriotas sedentos de sangue foi canalizada para o exterior, para impor o Iluminismo à força e expandir a nação como império. O suprimento dos exércitos nacionais era muito mais lucrativo do que o dos exércitos feudais. Os antigos revolucionários se tornaram ricos e poderosos membros da classe média, que se converteu em classe dominante. O terror e as guerras deixaram um legado fatídico para o credo e a prática dos nacionalismos mais recentes. O legado da revolução americana foi muito diferente. Os americanos se preocuparam menos com a justiça do que com a propriedade. Os colonos invasores da costa oriental do norte do continente não necessitavam de George de Hanover, do mesmo modo que Lope de Aguirre não precisava de Felipe de Habsburgo. Melhor dizendo, os colonizadores ricos e poderosos necessitavam do aparato do rei George para proteger suas riquezas, mas não para obtê-las. Se pudessem organizar um aparato repressivo por conta própria, não precisariam mais do rei George. Confiando em sua capacidade para instituir esse aparato, escravistas coloniais, especuladores de terras, exportadores e banqueiros consideraram intoleráveis os impostos e decretos do rei. O mais intolerável dos decretos era o que bania temporariamente as incursões não autorizadas às terras dos habitantes originais do continente. Enquanto os conselheiros do rei tinham em vista as peles de animais fornecidas por caçadores indígenas, os especuladores de terra cobiçavam as terras dos caçadores. Diferentemente de Aguirre, os colonizadores federados do norte conseguiram estabelecer o seu próprio aparato repressivo, e o fizeram isto fomentando o mínimo desejo de justiça. Sua meta era derrubar o poder do rei, não o deles. Desconfiando dos demais – os menos afortunados colonos e os exploradores de regiões selvagens, para não falar dos seus escravos – esses revolucionários confiaram nos mercenários e no indispensável apoio do monarca Bourbon que seria destronado poucos anos depois por revolucionários mais virtuosos. Os colonizadores norte-americanos destruíram os vínculos feudais de lealdade e de obediência. Mas, diferentes dos franceses, só gradualmente substituíram os vínculos tradicionais pelos do patriotismo e nacionalismo. Ainda não eram uma nação; sua relutância em mobilizar os menos favorecidos impediu-os de se fundir com eles numa unidade e toda essa população, multilíngüe, multicultural e socialmente dividida resistiu à fusão. O novo aparato repressivo não tinha sido provado nem testado; não comandava uma lealdade indivisa do grosso da população, que ainda não era patriota. Faltava alguma coisa. Senhores de escravos, tinham derrubado seu rei e temiam ser derrubados por seus escravos. A insurreição no Haiti fez esse medo ser mais que hipotético. E, embora não temessem mais ser lançados no mar pelos habitantes indígenas do continente, os comerciantes e especuladores se preocupavam com sua capacidade de avançar para o interior do continente. Os invasores recorreram a um instrumento que não era uma invenção recente como a guilhotina, embora fosse tão letal quanto ela. Esse instrumento foi depois chamado de racismo e se tornaria inerente à prática nacionalista. O racismo, como os futuros produtos dos práticos americanos, era um credo pragmático. Seu conteúdo não tinha importância, o importante era que ele funcionava. Seres humanos foram mobilizados com base em seu mais superficial e mínimo denominador comum. E reagiram. Gente que tinha abandonado suas aldeias e famílias, que estava esquecendo sua língua e perdendo sua cultura, além de ter sido despojada de sua sociabilidade, foi manipulada para considerar a cor de sua pele como substituição de tudo que tinham perdido. Fizeram-na sentir-se orgulhosa de algo que nem sequer era um bem pessoal ou, como a linguagem, uma aquisição pessoal. Fundiram-na numa nação de homens brancos. (As mulheres e crianças brancas só existiam como vítimas, como provas da bestialidade da presa caçada). O tamanho dessa redução é revelado pelas nulidades que os homens brancos compartilharam entre si: sangue branco, pensamentos brancos e o pertencimento à raça branca. Os endividados, invasores e subordinados, enquanto homens brancos, tinham tudo em comum com os banqueiros, especuladores de terras e proprietários de plantações e nada em comum com os índios, os negros e os amarelos. Fundidos e mobilizados por tal crença, foram transformados em gangues de brancos, linchadores, "exterminadores de índios". Inicialmente, o racismo foi um dos vários métodos de mobilizar os exércitos coloniais. E, apesar de ter sido utilizado na América como nunca antes, complementa sem superar os outros métodos. As vítimas dos pioneiros invasores eram descritas como infiéis, como pagãos. Mas os pioneiros, como os antigos holandeses, eram, em sua maioria, cristãos protestantes, e consideravam o paganismo como algo a ser castigado, não remediado. As vítimas continuavam sendo chamadas de selvagens, canibais e primitivos, mas estes termos já não eram mais diagnósticos de condições que podiam ser remediadas e tendiam a ser sinônimos de não branco, uma condição irremediável. O racismo foi uma ideologia perfeitamente adaptada à prática da escravidão e do extermínio. Os linchamentos, os bandos formados contra seres definidos como inferiores atraíam brutamontes cuja humanidade era nula e a quem faltava qualquer noção de jogo limpo. Mas isto não atraía todos. O homem de negócios americano, meio trapaceiro-meio confiável, sempre teve algo a oferecer. Para os numerosos São Jorge com alguma noção de honra e sede de heroísmo, o inimigo era retratado de modo diferente; para eles, havia nações tão ricas e poderosas como a sua nas florestas depois da montanha e nas costas dos Grandes Lagos. Os que participaram dos feitos heróicos dos espanhóis tinham encontrado impérios no México e nos Andes. Os que festejaram com os heróis nacionalistas americanos inventaram nações; transformaram resistências de povos anárquicos em conspirações internacionais, comandadas por militares como o general Pontiac e o general Tecumseh; povoaram florestas com formidáveis líderes nacionais, pessoal eficiente e incontáveis tropas patrióticas; projetaram no desconhecido suas próprias estruturas repressivas; viram uma cópia fiel de si mesmos, com as cores invertidas, como um negativo fotográfico. Assim, o inimigo se tornou um igual em termos de estrutura, poder e objetivos. A guerra contra esse inimigo era não só um jogo limpo, mas uma extrema necessidade, uma questão de vida ou morte. Os outros atributos do inimigo – o paganismo, a selvageria, o canibalismo – faziam ainda mais urgentes as tarefas de expropriar, escravizar e exterminar, além de as tornar heróicas. Então, o repertório do programa nacionalista já se encontrava mais ou menos completo. Esta afirmação pode surpreender o leitor que ainda não pode ver "nações reais". Os Estados Unidos eram só um conjunto multilíngüe, multi-religioso e multicultural de etnias, e a nação francesa tinha expandido suas fronteiras, convertendo-se no império napoleônico. O leitor poderia estar tentando aplicar a definição de nação como território organizado de pessoas que compartilham uma linguagem, religião e costumes comuns, ou pelo menos um dos três. Tal definição, clara, fácil e estática, não é a descrição de um fenômeno, mas sua apologia, sua justificação. O fenômeno não foi uma definição estática, mas um processo dinâmico. Linguagem, religião e costumes comuns, como o sangue branco dos colonizadores americanos, eram meros pretextos, instrumentos para mobilizar exércitos. O auge do processo não foi a consagração dessas comunalidades, mas a redução, a total perda de linguagem, de religião e de costumes; os habitantes da nação falaram a linguagem do Capital, cultuado no altar do Estado, e limitaram seus costumes ao que era permitido pela polícia nacional. --- O nacionalismo só se opõe ao imperialismo no reino das definições. Na prática, o nacionalismo foi uma metodologia que conduziu ao império do capital. O contínuo aumento do capital, chamado de progresso material, desenvolvimento econômico ou industrialização, foi a principal atividade da classe média, da burguesia, já que o que possuíam era capital, enquanto as classes dominantes possuíam Estados. A descoberta de novos mundos de recursos enriqueceu imensamente as classes médias, mas também as fez vulneráveis. Os reis e nobres, que inicialmente tinham recolhido as riquezas pilhadas do novo mundo, ressentiram-se da perda de quase todos os seus lucros para os comerciantes. Isso não podia continuar. A riqueza não chegava em formas utilizáveis; os comerciantes proviam o rei com coisas que ele podia usar em troca dos tesouros saqueados. Os monarcas, que empobreciam enquanto os mercadores ficavam cada vez mais ricos, não hesitaram em usar seus exércitos para pilhar seus ricos comerciantes. As classes médias sofreram constantes ataques sob o velho regime – ataques às suas propriedades. Não confiavam no exército e a polícia reais como protetores de suas propriedades. E os comerciantes poderosos, que já controlavam os negócios do império, tomaram medidas para pôr fim à instabilidade. Utilizaram a política. Eles podiam contratar exércitos privados, o que fizeram com freqüência. Tão logo instrumentos para mobilizar exércitos e a polícia nacionais apareceram no horizonte, os homens de negócio recorreram a eles. A principal vantagem de uma força armada nacional é que ela garante que um empregado patriota lutará ao lado de seu patrão contra o empregado do patrão inimigo. A estabilidade, assegurada pelo aparato repressivo nacional, deu aos proprietários algo como uma estufa em que seu capital pôde crescer e se multiplicar. O termo 'crescimento' e seus corolários vieram do vocabulário dos capitalistas. Essas pessoas vêem uma unidade de capital como uma semente que lançam no solo fértil. Na primavera, eles vêem brotar uma planta de cada semente. No verão, eles colhem tantas sementes de cada planta que, depois de pagar pelo solo, o sol e a chuva, eles têm ainda muito mais sementes do que tinham. No ano seguinte, os campos serão maiores e gradualmente o terreno melhora. Na realidade, as 'sementes' iniciais são dinheiro; o sol e a chuva são as energias dos trabalhadores; as plantas são fábricas, oficinas e minas; os frutos colhidos são mercadorias, pedaços de um mundo processado; e as sementes excedentes são os lucros, são honorários que o capitalista retém para si, em vez de dividir entre os trabalhadores. O processo como um todo consiste na transformação das substâncias naturais em itens vendáveis ou mercadorias, e no encarceramento dos trabalhadores assalariados nas indústrias processadoras. O casamento do capital com a ciência permitiu o enorme salto que hoje vivemos. Cientistas puros descobriram os elementos em que o ambiente natural pode ser decomposto; investidores especularam com diferentes métodos de decomposição; cientistas aplicados e diretores cuidaram para que trabalhadores assalariados executassem o projeto. Cientistas sociais estudaram meios para tornar os trabalhadores menos humanos, mais eficientes e mecânicos. Graças à ciência, os capitalistas conseguiram transformar grande parte do ambiente natural num mundo processado, num artifício, reduzindo a maioria dos seres humanos a serviçais desse artifício. O processo de produção capitalista foi analisado e criticado por muitos filósofos e poetas, dos quais sobressaiu Karl Marx O subtítulo do primeiro volume de O Capital é Crítica da Economia Política: o Processo de Produção Capitalista. (publicado por Charles H. Kerr & Co, 1906; republicado por Random House, Nova Iorque)..Suas críticas animaram e animam movimentos sociais. Porém, Marx tinha um ponto cego grave; a maioria de seus discípulos e mesmo militantes que não eram seus discípulos construíram suas plataformas com base nesse ponto cego. Marx foi um entusiasta das lutas burguesas pela libertação dos laços feudais. Quem não era um entusiasta naqueles dias? Ele, que observou que as idéias dominantes de uma época são as idéias da classe dominante, compartilhava muitas idéias com a nova classe média enriquecida. Foi um apologista do iluminismo, do racionalismo, do progresso material. Foi Marx quem, perspicaz, demonstrou que, quando o trabalhador reproduz sua força de trabalho, em cada minuto dedicado à sua tarefa, ele aumenta o aparato material e social que o desumaniza. Apesar disso, Marx foi um entusiasta da aplicação da ciência à produção. Marx fez uma profunda análise do processo de produção como exploração do trabalho. Mas foram apenas superficiais e relutantes seus comentários sobre o pré-requisito da produção capitalista, o capital inicial que torna o processo possívelIbid, pp. 784-850; parte VIII: "A assim chamada Acumulação Primitiva".Sem capital inicial não poderia ter havido investimentos, nem produção, nem o grande salto. Esse pré-requisito foi analisado pelo marxista russo Preobrazhensky, que se baseou nas opiniões da marxista polonesa Rosa Luxemburgo para formular sua teoria da acumulação primitiva E. Preobrazhensky, A Nova Economia (Moscou, 1926; tradução inglesa publicada por Claredon press, Oxford, 1965), o livro que anunciou a fatídica "lei da acumulação primitiva socialista".. Por primitiva, Preobrazhensky entendia a base do edifício capitalista, a fundação, o pressuposto. O pré-requisito não poderia ter emergido do processo de produção capitalista, já que este processo ainda não tinha começado. Ele devia, e assim foi, vir de fora do processo. Ele veio das colônias saqueadas. Das populações expropriadas e massacradas nas colônias. Quando ainda não havia colônias ultramarinas, o primeiro capital, o pré-requisito para a produção capitalista, era extraído de colônias internas, de camponeses pilhados cujas terras foram cercadas e as colheitas roubadas. E dos judeus e muçulmanos expulsos, cujas posses foram expropriadas. A acumulação primitiva do capital não é algo que aconteceu uma vez, num passado distante e depois nunca mais. É algo que continua acompanhando o processo de produção capitalista e é inerente a ele. O processo descrito por Marx é responsável pelos lucros regulares que são periodicamente destruídos por crises endêmicas ao sistema. Novas injeções de capital preliminar são a única cura conhecida para as crises. Sem a contínua acumulação primitiva do capital, o processo de produção estancaria e cada crise tenderia a se tornar crônica. O genocídio, extermínio racionalmente calculado de populações humanas consideradas presas legítimas, não foi uma aberração na pacífica marcha do progresso. Foi o pré-requisito deste progresso. Por isso, as forças armadas são indispensáveis para os detentores do capital. Além de proteger os proprietários de capital da ira insurrecional dos trabalhadores assalariados explorados, elas extorquiram o capital preliminar, arrombando as portas dos estrangeiros, resistentes ou não, saqueando, deportando e assassinando. Nas pegadas dos exércitos nacionais segue a marcha do progresso. Esses exércitos patrióticos foram (e são) uma das maravilhas burguesas. Neles, lobo e cordeiro, aranha e mosca marcham juntos. Neles, proletários são companheiros de seus exploradores, camponeses endividados são amigos dos credores, o tolo é sócio do trapaceiro num empreendimento movido a ódio. Um ódio dirigido a potenciais fontes de capital primitivo, os ditos infiéis, selvagens, raças inferiores. Comunidades humanas, tão diferentes em costumes e crenças quanto os pássaros com suas plumagens, foram invadidas, despojadas e exterminadas até um ponto inimaginável. Os trajes e artefatos das comunidades desaparecidas foram recolhidos como troféus e expostos em museus como lembranças adicionais da marcha para o progresso; as crenças e costumes extintos se tornaram objetos de curiosidade das diferentes ciências dos invasores. Campos, florestas e animais expropriados tornaram-se fontes de riqueza, capital primitivo, pré-condição para o processo de produção que transformaria campos em fazendas, árvores em lenha, animais em chapéus, minérios em munição, humanos sobreviventes em trabalho barato. O genocídio foi e é a pré-condição, a pedra de toque, a atividade principal do complexo militar-industrial, do mundo dos escritórios e estacionamentos. --- O nacionalismo adaptou-se tão perfeitamente à dupla missão de domesticar trabalhadores e despojar estrangeiros que ele agradou a todo mundo, isto é, a todos os que tinham ou desejavam ter uma porção de capital. Durante o século XIX, principalmente na segunda metade, cada proprietário de capital descobriu que tinha raízes entre a gente do campo mobilizável que falava a língua de sua mãe e cultuava os deuses de seu pai. O fervor de tal nacionalista foi transparentemente cínico, visto que ele não tinha mais raízes entre os parentes de sua mãe ou seu pai: ele encontrou sua salvação na poupança, rezou por seus investimentos e falou a língua do custo-benefício. Mas ele aprendeu com os americanos e franceses que, embora não pudessem mobilizar a gente do campo como serviçais, clientes e consumidores, podia mobilizá-los como católicos, ortodoxos ou protestantes. Línguas, religiões e costumes se tornaram materiais para a construção dos estados-nações. Esses materiais eram meios, não fins. O objetivo das entidades nacionais não era desenvolver línguas, religiões ou costumes, mas economias nacionais. Ou seja: transformar camponeses em operários e soldados, o país em minas e fábricas, Estados dinásticos em empresas capitalistas. Sem capital, não haveria munições, nem exército nacional, nem nação. Poupança e investimento, pesquisa de mercado, contabilidade de custos – obsessões da recente classe média racionalista se tornaram as obsessões dominantes. Estas obsessões racionalistas tornaram-se não apenas soberanas, mas exclusivas. Quem tivesse outras obsessões, as irracionais, era posto em manicômios, asilos. Em geral, as nações não tinham mais necessidade de ser monoteístas: o antigo deus, ou deuses, perderam sua importância a não ser como material manipulável. As nações foram monomaníacas. Quando o monoteísmo servia à obsessão dominante, era mobilizado. A primeira guerra mundial marcou o fim de uma fase do processo nacionalizante que começou com as revoluções americana e francesa, e que tinha sido anunciada muito antes pela declaração de Aguirre e dos nobres holandeses. As exigências conflitantes das antigas e novas nações constituídas foram, de fato, as causas da guerra. Alemanha, Itália e Japão, assim como Grécia, Sérvia e América Latina colonial já tinham assimilado a maioria dos atributos de seus predecessores nacionalistas e tornaram-se impérios. Monarquias e repúblicas nacionais e os mais poderosos dos recém-chegados queriam se apossar do principal atributo de que careciam: o império colonial. Durante essa guerra, todos os componentes mobilizáveis dos dois impérios dinásticos sobreviventes, o Otomano e Habsburgo, constituíram-se em nações. Quando burgueses com línguas e religiões diferentes, como turcos e americanos, reivindicavam o mesmo território, o mais fraco era tratado como os índios americanos – eram exterminados. A soberania nacional e o genocídio foram – e ainda são – seus corolários. Uma religião e uma linguagem comuns aparecem como corolários da nacionalidade somente por causa duma ilusão de ótica. Como materiais manipuláveis, as línguas e religiões foram úteis quando serviam a seu propósito e descartadas quando não serviam. A Suíça multilíngüe e a Yugoslávia multi-religiosa não foram suprimidas da família de nações. A forma do nariz e a cor do cabelo também podiam ser usadas para mobilizar patriotas – e seriam mais tarde. As heranças, raízes e comunalidades compartilhadas tinham que satisfazer um único critério, o da razão pragmática ao estilo americano: funciona? Se algo funcionasse, era usado. Os traços compartilhados eram importantes, não por seu conteúdo cultural, histórico ou filosófico, mas por serem úteis para organizar uma polícia que protegesse a propriedade nacional e para mobilizar um exército para saquear as colônias. Formada a nação, os seres humanos que viviam em seu território e não possuíam os traços nacionais podiam ser transformados em colônias internas, isto é, em fontes de capital primitivo. Sem este capital, nenhuma nação poderia ser grande. As nações que pretendiam a grandeza e não tinham colônias ultramarinas recorriam ao saque, ao extermínio e à expropriação de seus conterrâneos que não possuíam os traços nacionais. --- O estabelecimento de estados-nações foi recebido com euforia por poetas e camponeses que pensavam que musas e deuses tivessem baixado à terra. Os principais desmancha-prazeres dos agitadores de bandeiras e lançadores de confete foram a antiga classe dominante, os colonizados e os discípulos de Karl Marx. Os destronados e os colonizados não se entusiasmaram, por razões óbvias. Os discípulos de Marx não se entusiasmaram porque tinham aprendido que a libertação nacional significa exploração nacional, que o governo nacional é o comitê executivo da classe capitalista nacional, que a nação não tem mais do que cadeias para os trabalhadores. Estes estrategos dos trabalhadores – que nem mesmo eram trabalhadores, mas tão burgueses quanto os dirigentes capitalistas – proclamaram que os trabalhadores não tinham pátria e organizaram uma Internacional. Esta se desdobraria em três, e cada uma delas prosseguiu cada vez mais no erro que Marx tinha cometido. A Primeira Internacional foi levada ao fim por Bakunin, tradutor russo de Marx e depois seu antagonista, um rebelde inveterado que tinha sido um fervoroso nacionalista até ter aprendido sobre exploração com Marx. Bakunin e seus companheiros, rebelados contra toda autoridade, não acataram a autoridade de Marx. Suspeitavam de que Marx pretendia transformar a Internacional num Estado tão repressivo quanto o feudal e o nacional combinados. Bakunin e seus seguidores eram coerentes quando recusavam todos os Estados, mas eram ambíguos quanto à empresa capitalista. Glorificavam a ciência, o progresso material e a civilização, mais até do que Marx. Rebeldes, consideravam boa toda luta, mas a melhor era a luta contra os antigos inimigos da burguesia, o combate aos senhores feudais e à igreja católica. Assim, a Internacional bakuninista floresceu em lugares como a Espanha, onde a burguesia não tinha completado sua luta pela independência, mas tinha se aliado com os barões feudais e com a igreja para se proteger dos proletários e camponeses insurgentes. Os bakuninistas lutavam para completar a revolução burguesa contra a burguesia. Autodenominados anarquistas, desprezaram todos os Estados, mas não explicaram como fariam para obter, sem exército nem polícia, a base preliminar ou subseqüente da indústria, do progresso e da ciência, isto é, o capital. Nunca tiveram a chance de resolver sua contradição na prática. Até hoje os bakuninistas não resolveram, nem sequer perceberam que há uma contradição entre anarquia e indústria. A segunda Internacional, menos rebelde que a primeira, logo se entendeu com o capital e com o Estado. Solidamente aferrados no erro de Marx, seus membros não se imiscuíram em nenhuma contradição bakuninista. Consideravam óbvio que exploração e pilhagem fossem condições necessárias do progresso material. Reconciliaram-se realistamente com o que não tinha solução. Reivindicaram uma parte maior dos lucros para os operários e mais cargos políticos para eles mesmos, seus representantes. Como os bons sindicalistas que os precederam e os seguiram, os mestres socialistas se embaraçavam com "a questão colonial”, mas seu mal estar, como o de Felipe de Habsburgo, era só um peso na consciência. Com o tempo, os socialistas – no império alemão e na república francesa, passando pelo reino da Dinamarca – deixaram de ser internacionalistas. A terceira internacional não só se entendeu com o capital e o Estado, mas também fez dele seu objetivo. Não tinha sido formada por rebeldes ou intelectuais dissidentes; foi criada por um Estado, o Estado russo, depois que o partido bolchevique tomou o poder. A principal atividade dessa internacional era fazer publicidade das façanhas do renovado Estado russo, de seu partido dirigente e as de seu fundador: Lênin. As façanhas desse partido e de seu fundador foram decisivas, mas seus propagandistas fizeram o máximo para ocultar o que era mais decisivo para eles. --- A primeira guerra mundial tinha deixado dois vastos impérios num dilema. O império celestial chinês, o mais antigo Estado existente, e o império dos Czares, bem mais recente, vacilaram entre tornarem-se Estados nações ou se decomporem em pequenas unidades, como tinham feito os impérios otomano e habsburgo. Lênin resolveu o dilema para a Rússia. Como? Marx observara que um único indivíduo não pode modificar as circunstâncias, apenas utilizá-las. Marx provavelmente estava certo. A façanha de Lênin não foi modificar as circunstâncias, mas usá-las duma maneira extraordinária. Um feito monumental em seu oportunismo. Lênin foi um burguês russo que odiava a fraqueza e a inépcia da burguesia russa Veja V. I. Lênin, O desenvolvimento do capitalismo na Rússia (Moscou; Progress Publishers, 1964; primeiramente publicado em 1899). Cito da página 599: "se... compararmos a atual velocidade do desenvolvimento ao que pode ser alcançado com o nível geral da técnica e da cultura de hoje, a atual taxa de desenvolvimento do capitalismo na Rússia deve realmente ser considerada lenta. E ela só pode ser lenta, pois em nenhum país capitalista é tão abundante a sobrevivência de antigas instituições incompatíveis com o capitalismo, que retardam o seu desenvolvimento e pioram imensamente a situação dos produtores...". . Entusiasta do desenvolvimento capitalista, admirador do progresso ao estilo americano, Lênin se uniu não com a burguesia que odiava, mas com os inimigos dela, com os discípulos anticapitalistas de Marx. Serviu-se do erro de Marx para transformar sua crítica do processo de produção capitalista num manual para desenvolver o capital, num guia de "como fazê-lo". Os estudos de Marx sobre a exploração e o empobrecimento tornaram-se alimento para famintos, uma virtual corneta da abundância. Capitalistas ianques vendiam urina como água mineral, mas nenhum estadunidense confiável tinha ainda comandado tamanha falsificação. As circunstâncias não foram modificadas. Cada passo da inversão foi dado com as circunstâncias encontradas, os métodos testados e comprovados. Os camponeses russos não podiam ser mobilizados como russos, ortodoxos ou brancos, mas podiam ser, e o foram, como explorados, oprimidos, há séculos sofrendo sob o despotismo dos czares. A opressão e a exploração se tornaram material manipulável. Os sofrimentos sob o domínio dos czares foram usados para o mesmo propósito e do mesmo modo que os escalpos de mulheres e crianças brancas foram pelos estadunidenses: para arrebanhar pessoas em unidades militares, embriões do exército e da polícia nacionais. Apresentar o ditador e o comitê central do partido como ditadura do proletariado emancipado parecia novidade. Mas isso é algo tão velho quanto os faraós e os chefes da Mesopotâmia, que foram eleitos por deus para dirigir as pessoas, e que encarnavam o povo em seus diálogos com deus. Este foi o truque testado e comprovado dos dirigentes. Mesmo se os antigos predecessores tivessem sido esquecidos, um mais recente foi encontrado no Comitê de Salvação Pública francês, que tinha se apresentado como encarnação da vontade geral da nação. A meta – o comunismo, a supressão e superação do capitalismo – parecia algo novo, uma modificação das circunstâncias. Mas só o discurso era novo, o objetivo do ditador do proletariado ainda era o progresso ao estilo americano, o desenvolvimento capitalista: eletrificação, transporte rápido de massas, ciência, o processamento do ambiente natural. A meta era o capitalismo, que a fraca e inepta burguesia russa não conseguiu desenvolver. Guiados por O Capital de Marx, o ditador e seu partido desenvolveram o capitalismo na Rússia. Substituiram a burguesia e usaram o poder do Estado para policiar o processo, além de iniciá-lo e dirigi-lo. Lênin não viveu o bastante para demonstrar suas virtudes como gestor-chefe do capital russo, mas seu sucessor, Stalin, o fez. O primeiro passo foi a acumulação primitiva do capital. Quanto a isto, a clareza que faltou a Marx teria sobrado em Preobrazhensky, que mais tarde seria preso. Mas seus métodos de acumulação primitiva foram descritos, testados e aprovados na imensa Rússia. O capital primitivo dos capitalistas ingleses, estadunidenses, belgas etc. adveio das colônias saqueadas. A Rússia não tinha colônias, mas isso não era problema: a Rússia foi transformada em colônia. As primeiras fontes de capital primitivo foram os kulaks, camponeses que tinham algo que valia a pena saquear. Isso deu tão certo que foi aplicado também aos demais camponeses, com a expectativa racional de que pequenas quantidades pilhadas de muita gente renderiam uma soma substancial. Os camponeses não foram os únicos colonizados. A antiga classe dominante já tinha sido expropriada de toda riqueza e propriedade, Outras fontes de capital primitivo foram encontradas. Com a totalidade do poder estatal em suas mãos, os ditadores logo descobriram novas fontes de acumulação primitiva. Empresários de sucesso, operários e camponeses insatisfeitos, militantes de organizações rivais e até membros desiludidos do partido podiam ser designados como contra-revolucionários, encurralados, expropriados e lançados em campos de trabalho. As deportações, execuções em massa e expropriações dos primeiros colonizadores se repetiram na Rússia. Os primeiros colonizadores, pioneiros, agiam por tentativa e erro. Os ditadores russos, não. Na sua época, todos os métodos de aquisição de capital primitivo tinham sido testados e comprovados, podiam ser cientificamente aplicados. O capital russo se desenvolveu num ambiente totalmente controlado, numa estufa. Cada fator e cada variável eram controlados pela polícia nacional. Funções que antes eram deixadas ao acaso em ambientes menos controlados estão agora sob o poder da polícia da estufa russa. O fato de os colonizados não serem estrangeiros os livrava da conquista, não da prisão. Além de incrementar a função e o tamanho da polícia. Com o tempo, a onipotente e onipresente polícia se tornaria a emanação e encarnação do proletariado e o comunismo viraria sinônimo de um total controle policial. --- As expectativas de Lênin não foram plenamente realizadas na estufa russa. A polícia capitalista funcionava muito bem para obter capital preliminar dos contra-revolucionários expropriados, mas não para dirigir o processo de produção. Talvez ainda seja cedo para dizer com segurança, mas até agora essa burocracia policial foi no mínimo tão inepta no seu papel quanto a burguesia que Lênin criticava; sua capacidade de descobrir novas fontes de capital preliminar parece ser a única coisa que a mantém funcionando. O aparato também frustrou os planos de Lênin. Não atraiu homens de negócio nem políticos estabelecidos; não lhes parecia um método superior de direção do processo de produção. Atraiu uma classe social diferente – uma classe que logo tentarei descrever. Para essa classe, era um meio para a conquista do poder e, depois, um método de acumulação primitiva do capital. Os herdeiros de Lênin e Stalin não foram realmente guardas pretorianos. Tampouco detinham o poder econômico e político em nome e benefício de um monarca supérfluo. Eram pretorianos instruídos, estudiosos do poder econômico e político que se desesperavam por estar alijados dos níveis intermediários do poder. O modelo leninista oferecia-lhes a perspectiva de saltar os níveis intermediários, indo diretamente para o poder central. Os herdeiros de Lênin eram empregados de escritório e funcionários menores. Gente como Mussolini, Mao Tsé-tung e Hitler, pessoas que, como o próprio Lênin, maldizia as burguesias fracas e ineptas por não terem conseguido estabelecer a grandeza da nação. (Não incluo os sionistas entre os herdeiros de Lênin, porque pertencem a uma geração anterior. Foram contemporâneos de Lênin e tinham descoberto, talvez independentemente, a força da perseguição e do sofrimento como materiais úteis para a mobilização de um exército e uma polícia nacionais. Os sionistas deram ainda outras contribuições: o tratamento como nação de uma população religiosa dispersa, a imposição do Estado-nação capitalista como fim absoluto da população e a redução de uma tradição religiosa a uma herança racial. Tudo isso contribuiu com elementos significativos para a metodologia nacionalista, e teria fatídicas conseqüências quando aplicado a uma população de judeus, nem todos sionistas, por uma outra população reunida sob o título de "raça alemã"). Mussolini, Mao Tsé-tung e Hitler atravessaram a cortina dos slogans e viram os feitos de Lênin e Stalin como o que de fato eram: métodos eficientes para conquistar e manter o poder estatal. Os três recolheram o essencial da metodologia. O primeiro passo foi se reunir com estudiosos do poder e formar um núcleo de organização policial, uma máquina chamada, depois de Lênin, de partido. O passo seguinte foi recrutar a base de massa, as tropas disponíveis e o abastecimento das tropas. O terceiro passo foi a tomada do aparato estatal, para instalar alguém no posto de Duce, Grande Timoneiro ou Führer, e distribuir funções policiais e gerenciais entre a elite, além de pôr as massas para trabalhar. O quarto passo foi assegurar o capital preliminar necessário para reparar ou organizar um complexo industrial-militar capaz de apoiar o líder nacional, seus oficiais, a polícia e o exército. Sem este capital, não haveria armamento, poder e nem nação. Os herdeiros de Lênin e Stalin levaram mais longe essa metodologia em seu ímpeto recrutador, minimizando a exploração capitalista e se concentrando na opressão nacional. Falar de exploração não mais servia a seus propósitos e tinha de fato se tornado perigoso, já que era óbvio para todos, principalmente para os proletários, que o êxito dos revolucionários, além de não abolir o trabalho assalariado, estendera seu domínio. Pragmáticos, como homens de negócio americanos, os novos revolucionários não falavam de libertação do trabalho assalariado, mas de libertação nacional Ou a libertação do Estado: "Nosso mito é a nação, nosso mito é a grandeza da nação"; "É o Estado quem cria a nação, conferindo vontade e, assim, vida verdadeira a um povo que se torna consciente de sua unidade moral"; "O máximo de liberdade sempre coincide com a força máxima do Estado"; "Tudo para o Estado, nada contra o Estado, nada fora do Estado". Extratos de Che cosa é questo Fascismo e La dottrina del fascismo, citados por G.H. Sabine, em A History of Political Theory (New York, 1955), pp 872-878.. Este tipo de libertação não era um sonho de românticos utópicos, mas o que era possível – tudo o que era possível – no mundo existente. Bastava apoiar-se nas circunstâncias que já existiam para fazê-la acontecer. A libertação nacional consistia em libertar da impotência o líder nacional e sua polícia. O poder do líder e a força da polícia não eram quimeras, mas componentes de uma estratégia testada e comprovada, de uma ciência. Os partidos fascista e nacional-socialista foram os primeiros a demonstrar que a estratégia funcionava, que a façanha do partido bolchevique podia ser repetida. O líder nacional e seu pessoal se instalaram no poder e trataram de obter o capital preliminar necessário para a grandeza da nação. Os fascistas se concentraram nas últimas regiões não invadidas da África e adentraram-nas como os primeiros industrializadores tinham adentrado em seus impérios coloniais. Os nacional-socialistas escolheram os judeus, que tinham sido membros da "Alemanha Unificada" com os demais alemães, como fonte de acumulação primitiva, porque muitos judeus, à semelhança dos kulaks de Stálin, tinham coisas valiosas para pilhar. Os sionistas tinham precedido os nacional-socialistas na redução de uma religião a uma raça. E os nacional-socialistas podiam olhar para trás, para os pioneiros americanos, e copiar seus modos de usar o racismo. A elite de Hitler só tinha de traduzir as investigações racistas estadunidenses para equipar seus institutos científicos com imensas bibliotecas. Os nacional-socialistas trataram os judeus como os americanos tinham tratado as populações indígenas da América do Norte, com a diferença que os nacional-socialistas utilizaram uma tecnologia posterior e muito mais poderosa para deportar, expropriar e exterminar seres humanos. Mas nisto os últimos exterminadores não inovaram; eles meramente se serviram das circunstâncias ao seu alcance. Fascistas e nacional-socialistas se juntaram aos construtores do império japonês. Estes temiam que o arruinado império celestial se tornasse uma fonte de capital preliminar para os industrializadores russos ou chineses. Unidos, os três visavam a converter o resto do mundo em fontes de acumulação primitiva do capital. As demais nações não se perturbaram, até que eles começaram a invadir colônias e terras dos poderes capitalistas estabelecidos. A redução dos capitalistas já estabelecidos a presas colonizadas podia ser feita internamente, onde isso era legal – já que são os governantes da nação que fazem as leis – e tinha sido praticada pelos leninistas e stalinistas. Mas tal prática equivaleria a modificar as circunstâncias, e não poderia ser levada ao exterior sem provocar uma guerra mundial. Os países do eixo ultrapassaram seus limites e fracassaram em seu intento. Depois da guerra, muitas pessoas razoáveis falariam que os objetivos do eixo eram irracionais e que Hitler era um lunático. As mesmas pessoas razoáveis considerariam George Washington e Thomas Jefferson sãos e racionais, apesar de esses homens terem planejado e iniciado a conquista de um vasto continente, a deportação e o extermínio de sua população, numa época em que tal projeto era menos viável que o projeto do eixo "... A extensão gradual de nossos assentamentos certamente fará com que o selvagem, como o lobo, se retire; já que ambos são animais de caça, apenas diferem no formato" (G. Washington em 1783). "... se formos constrangidos a usar armas contra uma tribo, não deixaremos de usá-las enquanto essa tribo não for exterminada ou expulsa..." (T. Jefferson em 1807). "Os massacres cruéis que eles têm cometido contra mulheres e crianças, assaltando nossas fronteiras, nos obrigam a persegui-los, exterminá-los ou levá-los a novos lugares fora de nosso alcance" (T. Jefferson em 1813). Citado por Richard Dinnon em Facing West: The Metaphysics of Indian-Hating and Empire Building (New York: New American Library, 1980), pp.65, 96, 98.. É verdade que as tecnologias e as ciências físicas, químicas, biológicas e sociais aplicadas por Washington e Jefferson eram muito diferentes das utilizadas pelos nacional-socialistas. Mas, se conhecimento é poder e se, para os pioneiros americanos, era racional mutilar e matar com pólvora na era das carroças puxadas por cavalos, por que seria irracional para os nacional-socialistas mutilar e matar com explosivos, gases e agentes químicos em plena era dos foguetes, submarinos e auto-estradas? Os nazis foram ainda mais cientificamente orientados do que os americanos. Em sua época, foram sinônimos de eficácia científica para muita gente. Eles tinham arquivos para tudo, faziam planilhas e mais planilhas, publicavam suas tabelas em jornais científicos. Entre eles, nem mesmo o racismo era propriedade de demagogos, mas de institutos muito bem subsidiados. Muita gente razoável parece equiparar a loucura com o fracasso. Não foi a primeira vez. Muitos chamaram Napoleão de louco quando esteve preso ou exilado, mas quando ele reemergiu como imperador, a mesma gente falou dele com respeito, inclusive com reverência. O cárcere e o exílio não são considerados apenas remédios para a loucura, mas também seu sintoma. O fracasso é a loucura. --- Mao Tsé-tung, o terceiro pioneiro nacional-socialista (ou nacional-bolchevique; a segunda palavra já não importa, é apenas uma relíquia histórica; a expressão "fascismo de esquerda" também serve, mas significa menos), conseguiu fazer com o império celestial o que Lênin tinha feito com o império dos czares. O mais antigo aparato burocrático do mundo não se decompôs em pequenas unidades nem em colônia dos industrializadores; reemergiu, muito modificado, como república popular e bastião das "nações oprimidas". O líder e seus funcionários seguiram a longa linha de predecessores e transformaram o império celestial numa imensa fonte de capital primitivo, completada com expulsões, perseguições e o posterior grande salto à frente. A fase seguinte, o estabelecimento do processo de produção capitalista, levou-se a cabo seguindo o modelo russo, ou seja, pela polícia nacional. E não funcionou na China melhor do que na Rússia. Aparentemente, a função empresarial devia ser entregue a homens de confiança, capazes de indicar outras pessoas para desempenhá-la, e policiais geralmente não inspiram confiança. Mas isto era menos importante para os maoístas do que tinha sido para os leninistas. O processo de produção capitalista continua importante, ao menos tanto quanto os impulsos regulares para a acumulação primitiva, pois sem capital não há poder nem nação. Porém, os maoístas afirmariam cada vez menos que o seu era um método superior de industrialização, e nisto eles foram mais modestos que os russos e menos frustrados com os resultados do que a polícia industrial. O modelo maoísta se apresenta aos guardas de segurança e estudantes do mundo como uma metodologia do poder testada e aprovada, uma estratégia científica de libertação nacional, conhecida como "pensamento de Mao Tsé-tung" Livro de bolso facilmente encontrado como Citações do Presidente Mao (Pequim: Departamento Político do Exército de Libertação do Povo, 1966). . Essa doutrina oferece aos aspirantes a chefes e de altos cargos a perspectiva dum poder sem precedentes sobre seres vivos, atividades e até sobre pensamentos. O papa e os sacerdotes da igreja católica, com todas as inquisições e confissões, nunca tiveram um poder semelhante, não porque eles o teriam recusado, mas porque não tinham os instrumentos que a ciência e a tecnologia moderna tornaram disponíveis. A libertação da nação é o último estágio na eliminação dos parasitas. O capitalismo já tinha eliminado os parasitas da natureza e reduzido a maior parte do que restou (da natureza) a matérias primas para indústrias. O socialismo-nacional ou nacional-socialismo moderno mantém a perspectiva de eliminar os parasitas da sociedade humana. Os parasitas humanos são geralmente fontes de capital preliminar, mas o capital nem sempre é "material", ele pode também ser cultural ou "espiritual". Os costumes, os mitos, a poesia e a música da população são liquidados como se fosse natural; algo da música e dos costumes da antiga "cultura do povo" reaparece processada e empacotada como elementos do espetáculo nacional, como decorações dos impulsos de acumulação nacional. Os costumes e mitos se tornam matérias-primas para ser processados pelas "ciências humanas". Até mesmo o inútil ressentimento dos trabalhadores contra seu trabalho alienado é liquidado. Quando a nação é libertada, o trabalho assalariado deixa de ser um encargo desgastante e se torna uma obrigação nacional, para ser realizado com alegria. Os habitantes de uma nação completamente libertada lêem o 1984 de Orwell como um estudo antropológico, a descrição de uma era antiga. Não é mais possível satirizar esse estado de coisas. Cada sátira corre o risco de se tornar a bíblia de alguma frente de libertação nacional Black & Red tentou satirizar essa situação, há dez anos, com a publicação do enganoso Manual para Líderes Revolucionários. Era um guia do tipo "como fazer", seu autor, Michael Velli, oferecia ao moderno príncipe revolucionário o que Maquiavel tinha oferecido ao príncipe feudal. Este falso manual fundia o pensamento de Mao com os de Lênin, Stalin, Mussolini, Hitler e seus modernos seguidores, além de ensinar como fundar organizações revolucionárias e conquistar o poder total. De modo desconcertante, pelo menos metade dos compradores desse manual era formada por aspirantes a libertadores da nação. É possível que algumas das atuais versões da metafísica nacionalista contenham receitas oferecidas por Mihael Velli.. Cada satírico corre o risco de se tornar fundador de uma nova religião, um Buda, Zaratustra, Jesus, Maomé ou Marx. Toda exposição da devastação do sistema dominante, toda crítica do funcionamento do sistema, se converte em pasto para os cavalos dos libertadores, matéria útil para os construtores de exércitos. O pensamento de Mao Tsé-tung, nas suas diversas versões e revisões, é tanto uma ciência total quanto uma teologia total; é tanto física social como uma metafísica cósmica. O Comitê de Salvação Pública francês dizia encarnar a vontade geral da nação francesa. As revisões do pensamento de Mao Tsé-tung pretendem incorporar a vontade geral de todos os oprimidos do mundo. Revisões constantes desse pensamento são necessárias porque suas formulações iniciais não são aplicáveis a nenhuma das populações colonizadas do mundo. Nenhum dos colonizados do mundo compartilhava a herança chinesa de ter suportado um aparato estatal durante dois mil anos. Poucos dos oprimidos do mundo possuíam qualquer dos atributos de nação, num passado recente ou distante. O pensamento teve que ser adaptado a pessoas cujos ancestrais viviam sem dirigentes nacionais, exércitos ou polícia, sem processo de produção capitalista e portanto sem o necessário capital preliminar. Essas revisões foram feitas enriquecendo o pensamento inicial com empréstimos ideológicos de Mussolini, de Hitler e dos sionistas do Estado de Israel. A tese de Mussolini sobre a totalização da nação no Estado era o dogma central. Qualquer grupo de pessoas, pequeno ou grande, industrial ou não, concentrado ou disperso, era visto não em termos de seu passado, mas de sua aura, de sua potencialidade incorporada nas frentes de libertação nacionais. O conceito de Hitler (e dos sionistas) da nação como entidade racial era outro dogma central. Os altos chefes foram recrutados entre pessoas desprovidas das relações de parentesco e dos costumes ancestrais, e, conseqüentemente, os libertadores não se distinguiam dos opressores em termos de linguagem, crenças, costumes ou armas. O único material manipulável que os uniu entre si e com sua base de massa foi o que uniu subordinados brancos com chefes brancos dentro das fronteiras americanas: o vínculo racial deu identidade aos sem identidade, parentesco a quem não o tinha, comunidade aos que a tinham perdido; foi o último vínculo para os despossuídos de cultura. --- O pensamento revisado se aplicaria então a africanos e navajos, a apaches e palestinos Não exagero. Tive em mãos um panfleto, quase do tamanho de um livro, intitulado The Mythology of the White Proletariat: A Short Course for Understanding Babylon, de J. Sakai (Chicago: Morningstar Press, 1983). Como aplicação do pensamento de Mao à história estadunidense é o livro maoísta mais sentimental que já li. O autor documenta e descreve, às vezes vividamente, a opressão dos escravos africanos na América, as deportações e o e extermínio dos habitantes indígenas do continente americano, a exploração racista dos chineses, o encarceramento de nipo-americanos em campos de concentração. O autor utiliza essas experiências de terror absoluto não para buscar modos de superar o sistema que os perpetrou, mas para urgir que as vítimas reproduzam o mesmo sistema. Repleto de figuras e citações de Lênin, Stalin, Mao e Ho-Chi-Minh, o livro não esconde nem disfarça seus fins repressivos; ele clama para que africanos, navajos, apaches e palestinos organizem um partido, tomem o poder estatal e liquidem os parasitas.. Os empréstimos ideológicos de Mussolini, de Hitler e dos sionistas foram cuidadosamente encobertos, porque Mussolini e Hitler não se mantiveram no poder, e os triunfantes sionistas converteram seu Estado numa polícia mundial contra todas as outras frentes de libertação nacional. Lênin, Stálin e Mao receberam mais crédito do que mereciam. Os modelos revisados e universalmente aplicáveis funcionam do mesmo modo que os originais, e mais sutilmente. A libertação nacional se tornou uma ciência aplicada; o aparato foi testado com freqüência; as numerosas fraquezas dos originais foram corrigidas. Tudo que é preciso para fazer a máquina andar é um condutor, uma correia de transmissão e combustível. O condutor é o próprio teórico ou seu discípulo mais próximo. A correia de transmissão é o quadro, a organização, também chamado Partido - ou partido comunista. Este partido comunista, com c minúsculo, é o que popularmente se entende por isso: o núcleo de uma organização policial que expurga e de cujos expurgos ele será vítima assim que o líder se tornar dirigente nacional e necessitar re-revisar a invariância enquanto se adapta à família das nações ou ao menos à família dos banqueiros, fornecedores de armamentos e investidores. E a nação oprimida, as massas sofredoras e a liberação do povo são e continuarão sendo o combustível. O líder e o alto escalão não vieram de fora; não são agitadores estrangeiros. São produtos inerentes ao processo de produção capitalista. Este processo de produção foi invariavelmente acompanhado pelo racismo. O racismo não é um componente necessário da produção, mas ele (sob certas formas) foi um componente necessário do processo de acumulação primitiva do capital e quase sempre se integrou ao processo de produção. As nações industrializadas têm obtido seu capital preliminar expropriando, deportando, perseguindo e segregando, exterminando pessoas consideradas presas legítimas. Foram rompidas as relações de parentesco, o meio ambiente foi destruído, costumes e orientações culturais foram extirpados. Os descendentes dos que sobreviveram a esses ataques terão sorte se conservarem as mais simples relíquias, algum vestígio da cultura de seus ancestrais. Muitos não retêm nem mesmo sombras; são totalmente despojados; trabalham e incrementam o aparato que destruiu a cultura de seus ancestrais. E no mundo do trabalho, são marginalizados, relegados aos serviços mais desagradáveis e pior pagos. Isto os enlouquece. Um empacotador de supermercado, por exemplo, pode saber mais sobre os estoques e disciplina do que o gerente, e saber que o racismo é a única razão para ele não ser o gerente e para o gerente não ser um empacotador. Um guarda pode saber que o racismo é a única razão que o impede de ser chefe de polícia. É entre os que perderam suas raízes, os que sonham em ser gerentes de supermercado e chefes de polícia, que a frente de libertação nacional cria raízes. É aí que o dirigente e seu estado-maior são recrutados e formados. O nacionalismo continua a atrair os despossuídos porque outras perspectivas lhes parecem vazias. A cultura dos ancestrais foi destruída. Conforme os valores pragmáticos, ela fracassou. Os antepassados que sobreviveram foram aqueles que se acomodaram ao sistema do invasor, mesmo sobrevivendo à beira dos esgotos. As inúmeras utopias dos poetas, dos sonhadores e as várias "mitologias do proletariado" também fracassaram. Não foram provadas na prática; nada mais eram do que belos sonhos, pura fantasia; o proletariado real era tão racista quanto os patrões e a polícia. O empacotador e o guarda perderam o contato com a antiga cultura; sonhos e utopias não lhes interessam, são de fato desprezados com o mesmo desdém que o prático homem de negócios sente pelos poetas, vagabundos e sonhadores. O nacionalismo lhes oferece algo concreto, algo que foi testado e comprovado e que se sabe que funciona. Não há razão para os descendentes dos perseguidos permanecerem perseguidos quando o nacionalismo lhes oferece a perspectiva de se tornarem perseguidores. Parentes próximos ou distantes das vítimas podem se tornar um estado-nação racista; eles podem lançar outras pessoas em campos de concentração, usá-las conforme sua vontade, perpetrar uma guerra genocida contra elas, obter capital preliminar expropriando-as. E se a "família racial" das vítimas de Hitler pode fazer isto, também podem os parentes próximos e distantes das vítimas de Washington, Jackson, Reagan ou Begin. Toda população oprimida pode se tornar uma nação, um negativo fotográfico da nação opressora, onde o ex-empacotador é o gerente do supermercado, onde o ex-segurança é o chefe de polícia. Utilizando a estratégia correta, cada guarda pode seguir seus predecessores, os guardas pretorianos da Roma antiga. A polícia de segurança de um complexo de mineração estrangeiro pode se proclamar uma república, libertar sua gente, ir libertando-a até que não reste mais nada senão rogar para que a libertação termine. Inclusive antes de conquistar o poder, uma gangue pode se declarar uma Frente e oferecer, a pessoas pobres que pagam impostos elevados e são constantemente policiadas, algo de que carecem: uma organização coletora de impostos e capatazes, principalmente camponeses e polícias de sua própria gente. Assim, as pessoas podem se libertar do tratamento de seus ancestrais vitimizados; todas as relíquias dos tempos pré-industriais e das culturas não-capitalistas que ainda sobrevivem podem no mínimo ser permanentemente extirpadas. A idéia de que uma compreensão do genocídio, uma memória dos holocaustos, pode, por si só, levar as pessoas a desmantelar o sistema é equivocada. A persistente atração do nacionalismo sugere que o oposto é mais freqüente: uma compreensão do genocídio tem levado pessoas a mobilizar exércitos genocidas, a memória dos holocaustos tem levado pessoas a cometer holocaustos. Os poetas sensíveis que recordam a perda e os pesquisadores que a documentaram, foram como os cientistas puros que descobriram a estrutura do átomo. Cientistas aplicados usaram a descoberta para dividir o núcleo atômico, para produzir armas nucleares. Os nacionalistas usaram a poesia para dividir e fundir populações humanas, para mobilizar exércitos genocidas, para perpetrar novos holocaustos. Cientistas puros, poetas e pesquisadores se consideram inocentes pelas paisagens devastadas e corpos destroçados. Eles são inocentes? Parece-me que pelo menos uma das observações de Marx é correta: cada minuto gasto no processo de produção capitalista, cada pensamento que contribui para o sistema industrial, incrementa cada vez mais um poder que destrói a natureza, a cultura, a vida. A ciência aplicada não é algo exterior, mas uma parte integral do processo de produção capitalista. O nacionalismo também não vem de fora, é um produto do processo de produção capitalista, assim como os agentes químicos que envenenam os lagos, o ar, os animais e as pessoas, como as usinas nucleares contaminam micro-ambientes, preparando-se para contaminar o macro-ambiente. Como post-scriptum, gostaria de responder uma pergunta antes que me seja feita. A pergunta é: “Tu não pensas que o descendente de um povo oprimido seria um gerente de supermercado melhor ou chefe de polícia melhor?" Minha resposta é outra pergunta: que supervisor de campo de concentração, verdugo nacional ou torturador não é descendente de um povo oprimido?Originalmente publicado, em inglês, como artigo em The Fifth Estate, em 1983, e, no ano seguinte, como panfleto pela Black & Red (Detroit, USA). Esta tradução baseou-se no original (http://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/perlman-fredy/1984/nationalism.htm) e na versão castelhana (http://www.sindominio.net/etcetera/PUBLICACIONES/con_otros/persistente.rtf).